


"She claims I'm too poetic in my thinking of her."

by BrieTheCheese15



Series: Grace [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Literally the only change, Newt is married, Not to Tina though, married newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieTheCheese15/pseuds/BrieTheCheese15
Summary: So I couldn't really come up with a good name for this and I really like the quote that is the title. I kind of really like the relationship that Newt and Grace has or that is mentioned throughout the piece so I might do a series of one-shots for them.





	"She claims I'm too poetic in my thinking of her."

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't really come up with a good name for this and I really like the quote that is the title. I kind of really like the relationship that Newt and Grace has or that is mentioned throughout the piece so I might do a series of one-shots for them.

They had only been married for a month when he was whisked away to America to free Frank. He swore he would only be away for a month and then he’d return home where she was writing a book on Astronomy, her specialty. But he missed her greatly, even though he’d return home soon enough.  


“You, friend! What drew you to our meeting today?” a woman who spoke so horribly about wizards called to Newt.  
 

“Oh...I was just—passing.” The words struggled to fall from his lips but he managed.  
 

“Are you a seeker?” the woman persisted. “A seeker after truth?”  
 

“I’m more of a chaser, really,” Newt replied after a beat. “My wife is the seeker.”  
 

It made him smile a little, thinking of her and her ability in flying. That was how they met really, at Quidditch tryouts their third year. Grace was attempting to become the seeker, which she did successfully, and Newt was attempting to become a chaser, which he successfully did. That started their friendship, that and their inability to stay out of trouble.  
 

And trouble he sure did attract. He somehow managed to loose some of his creatures, including her favorite, Dougal. He smiled and thought about her as he chatted with Jacob.  
 

“I was watching you at dinner,” Newt said after a particularly long silence.  
 

“Yeah,” he replied, more of a statement than a question.  
 

“People like you, don’t they, Mr. Kowalski?”  
 

“Oh well, I’m—I’m sure people like you too—huh?” he seemed startled at Newt’s confession.  
 

“No, not really. I annoy people. Well, my wife likes me I mean I guess she has to. She married me,” Newt chuckled, his face brightening at the mention of his wife.  
 

“You’re married, Newt?” the man asked, surprised.  
 

“Newlyweds,” he announced with a grin. “We were on our honeymoon when we found Frank. She insisted I go to Arizona while she finished up her book.”  
 

And the conversation shifted after that but Newt's mind was still on his wife. Of course, it was. He constantly seemed to be thinking about her, if it were day or night. After finally catching all the animals, the four of them found their way into the case.  
 

“Hey, Newt. Who is she?” Queen asked him, looking at the picture of Grace that he kept around.  
 

“That’s...that’s Grace.” The corner of Newt’s lips picked up at the picture of Grace on their wedding day. “My wife.”  
 

“Wife?” Queenie looked up, surprised. “I’ve never heard you think about a wife. Mostly just your creatures. And...oh,” another looked crossed her face. “You have thought of her. You’ve just never used her name.”  
 

“She claims I’m too poetic in my thinking of her,” Newt said, chuckling.  
 

“Is she…?” Newt nodded.  
 

“I’ll bring her to visit once she finishes writing her book,” Newt promised.  
 

“How did you meet?” Queenie asked, interested.  
 

“School,” Newt replied, looking at what he was doing. “We were both going for our house quidditch team. The only third years to make it.” He beamed. “We started to date after I got expelled. She was disowned from her family for being a witch so she lived in a small wizarding town near Hogwarts. We—we became close after—” he shook his head, trying to block the memories of Leta. “Never mind.”  
 

“What are you two talking about?” Tina approached the two.  
 

“Ah—nothing,” Newt smiled and shook his head.  
 

“School,” Queenie said, facing her sister.  
 

“School,” Newt repeated and turned to look at Frank.  
 

And finally, it was time to leave. Queenie had said her goodbyes in the apartment and nearly demanded him to bring Grace the next time they visit. He promised and she giddily said goodbye as she headed out the door to God knows where. Then it left him and Tina.  
 

“Well it’s been—” but his sentence was cut off by Tina.  
 

“Hasn’t it!” she almost nearly yelled. “Listen Newt, I wanted to thank you.”  
 

“What on Earth for?” he asked, not helping but scoff.  
 

“Well, you know, if you hadn’t said all those nice things to Madam Picquery about me—I wouldn’t be back on the investigative team now,” she nodded and grinned brightly at having her job back.  
 

“Well—I can’t think of anyone that I’d rather have investigating me,” Newt pauses and looks away.  
 

“Well, try not to need investigating for a bit,” he nodded in agreement at the woman’s quiet words.  
 

“I will. Quiet life for me from now on...back to the Ministry...deliver my manuscript…” in his head, he added to be with Grace since he had barely been with her since they married.  
 

“I’ll look out for it,” she promised. “ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.” She smiled up at him. “Does Grace like to read?”  
 

“Pardon?” Newt asked, not completely hearing the question.  
 

“Grace, the girl whose picture you carry. Does she like to read?” Tina bit her lip and tried to avoid looking at Newt but also couldn’t help it.  
 

“Yes,” Newt said, thinking of his wife. “She loves to read.”  
  
That leaves the two of them in silence. Newt promises to return with his book and leaves promptly. Back home. Back to _her_.


End file.
